


The Squirrel

by Chasyn



Series: The Butterflies [6]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Butterflies, Butterflies in your stomach, Drabble, Gray is perceptive, M/M, No Dialogue, Short, Soulmate Symptoms, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, You get butterflies in your stomach when you meet your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Gray canhearthe fluttering...





	The Squirrel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NamelessIceGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessIceGoddess/gifts).



> Squirrel is what the raptors in my Raptor Heart series call Gray. So... that's the title reference. XD Since all the titles are like... The Something. Wanted to follow the trend. Also... this turned out the longest one. XD So far, at least.
> 
> Discord Server: <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>!  
> Come chat me and the Peoplehood up! 8D

Gray had always been more intuitive than most. More empathic, more observant, more attuned with the world around him. So much more so, people often called him telepathic. Gray would smile and laugh when he heard that. It was a silly notion. Mind reading wasn't a thing. And he was glad of it. He didn't want to read other people's minds. He didn't want to know what dark thoughts lurked beneath their surfaces.

Gray stepped down off the ferry. He was there to spend spring break with his brother and his brother's much older boyfriend. Gray frequented the island a lot over the last couple years. He'd just spent Christmas there. And a weekend in February. So it was just like any other ordinary visit. Nothing new, nothing different, nothing out of the ordinary.

Until he felt them.

The butterflies.

Zach had told them about the butterflies. About feeling them the moment you see your soulmate. Zach had felt them a few years ago, the first time they'd been to the island. And his soulmate had been nearly twice his age! But it didn't matter, not when fate was involved. Zach said he knew at once. He saw Owen across the crowded dock and just knew. Owen had said something similar, adding in the romantic notion that he felt Zach in the air around him. Zach rolled his eyes at that, smiled, and punched his mate in the arm. Aunt Claire told him hers didn't work like that when he asked. She didn't know for nearly three months. Zara sighed and explained how clueless her mate was. When said mate stepped out of earshot, of course.

So Gray full heartedly believed in the butterflies. That wasn't the issue. Not at all.

The issue was that... he had no clue where the butterflies where coming from.

He hadn't been looking at anyone. He hadn't really been near anyone. He'd simply stepped off the ferry with the same people he'd been traveling with the past few hours. And the moment his feet touched the ground, the butterflies happened. Gray stopped and sucked in a breath. He turned all around, looking. Everywhere, anywhere. His mate had to be somewhere. And somewhere close by! They just _had_ to be! Didn't they? Wasn't that how it worked? You felt the butterflies when you _met_ your soulmate.

Zach was suddenly there, smiling and waving at him across the crowd.

But Gray couldn't hear him. What he could hear, on the other hand, was fluttering. It took him a moment to realize that's what he was hearing. Not only was he _feeling_ the butterflies in his stomach, but he swore he could _hear_ them, too. He would hear the soft fluttering of their wings, beating in the air. It was a soft, delicate sound. But... how... how was that possible? He'd never heard of anyone _hearing_ the butterflies before.

Gray took a step back. Then he turned and ran into the crowd. He kept running. He glanced over his shoulder a couple times. But he saw no trace of his brother. He had no clue if his brother had called his name. He couldn't hear anything but the fluttering. And then suddenly, the fluttering grew louder. He pulled to a stop and looked around. He wasn't hearing his own fluttering, it slowly dawned on him. He felt like... like he was following... was it... was it possible... to hear...

No. Gray closed his eyes and shook his head. There was no way he was hearing...

The fluttering beckoned to him. That was the sense he was getting. He started weaving through the crowd again, past a few of the attractions. He knew the park like he knew the back of his hand. He didn't even have to pause to think where something was or how to get there or how long it would take. He didn't have to think about where he was going. He was just following the sound. Until he realized ee was nearing the gyrosphere field. It was one of his favorites. And the line was long and congested.

Gray paused for a moment, turning to glance at the line. Then suddenly, he was running. He wasn't even sure why. He ran, weaving through and around the line, until he collided with someone. Gray cursed his inner clumsy streak as he turned. And stumbled. And then the kid who Gray had practically ran over was reaching for him. Gray felt steadying hands on him. And the butterflies where going crazy! Gray felt like he was going to explode from them!

Gray smiled as his eyes took in his savior. Pretty soft brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a smile that lit up his whole face. This kid was his age! He reached up and pulled his hero soulmate towards him. He didn't give the other boy a chance. He planted a kiss on him. And finally, _finally_ the butterflies in his stomach quieted.

And they were pleased.


End file.
